Identify the most reliable and feasible immunoassays for detecting virus in patients with undetectable plasma viremia. To compare anti-HIV activity and immune restoration activity of CD4-zeta gene-modified T cells with unmodified T cells in PBMC's and rectal lymphoid tissue.